


Bobby Pins

by acrazyworldofdreams



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, OT7, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Renjun POV, Renmin hint, Spies & Secret Agents, Team as Family, Teamwork makes the dream work, chenji hint, dreamies, hints at relationships, markhyuck hint, noren hint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/pseuds/acrazyworldofdreams
Summary: Fic Prompt: Spy AU where Dreamies+Mark go on a mission but Jeno ends up getting everyone caught and now they have to figure out how to escape military grade handcuffs and a van.





	Bobby Pins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CultureQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureQueen/gifts).



_“Shut up, I’m trying to think”_

Renjun angrily whispers across the small space, which is the back of the highly secured van they’ve unceremoniously been stuffed into. It’s stationary but Renjun doesn’t know for how long.

Each of his seven-member crew are restrained by military grade handcuffs around their wrists with arms behind their backs, with ankles bound and resting on the metal floor. Jisung, Jaemin and Donghyuck are lined up one side, sat on cold and sharp metal prison style seating. Leaving Jeno, Chenle, Mark and himself on the other opposite them. It’s a much tighter squeeze on their side.

Jeno’s gangly limbs causing havoc as always.

Being spies, you would’ve thought Jeno’s lack of control of his long limbs would count him out for missions, but no, it was deemed his strategy and logic skills outweighed his lack of field expertise. If Renjun had a choice in the matter, Jeno would never be allowed on field missions, but Mark had insisted, and as this was a favour to the 127 squad, Renjun really hadn’t been able to say no.

Plus how could Renjun say no to the faces of the younger's, who basically looked up to Mark like he was a spy god. It’d only been 6 months since Mark moved teams, but it had felt like a lifetime. Who was he deny anyone time with the adored older spy. 

No one replies to his original angry whisper, and the van is left in silence for a minute. Renjun’s brain trying to figure out how to get them out of this mess Jeno’s so conveniently placed them in. Technically this could be Jeno’s forte as the team’s strategist and logic man, but Renjun feels the burden as the newly placed team leader to take control of the situation. Also Jeno’s a big picture kind of man, not a stressful situation planner.

Besides the cuffs, and 5 inch thick steel surrounding them, their weapons, and possessions have been stripped from them unsurprisingly. Which means they are unable to create an offensive, and even more worryingly, they are also defenceless. The only reason they were caught was they were caught off guard by how many assailants came after them. Overwhelmed, Renjun had signalled them to surrender. Jaemin had pouted. Sometimes you have to make hard decisions.

He’s still unsure as to who has captured them, and by the masked figures he saw retreating from the van, they don’t want them to know.

He thinks of the kids, Jisung and Chenle. In reality, there are far from children. Both highly trained spies for a special government branch involved in retrieving new communication technologies from groups who may have less than angelic intentions with them. However when Renjun’s also seen them at their most vulnerable, he can’t help but want to parent them.

Jisung, the youngest of them, is a weapons expert. There’s not a gun, or knife, he can’t master within minutes, it sometimes seems. He can identify and dismantle over 150 different types of gun, probably more. Jisung’s expertise has saved them all on many occasions, just by spotting a high-powered rifle or a semi-automatic in the nick of time.

Renjun’s definitely owes his life to Jisung many times over by now.

Chenle on the other hand is a master of secrets. The team leader isn’t sure how he does it, but there doesn’t seem to be anything Chenle doesn’t hear about somehow. The younger man is a master of blending into crowds, standing out in groups, and knows when your lying to him without breaking a sweat. The secrets Chenle holds in his mind about the team could bury them all, but thankfully the younger is on their side. Mostly Jisung’s, the youngest being the one who introduced Chenle to the org. They’re all loyal to the team, even if bloody Jeno, is trying to get them killed.

 _“Hyung”,_ Jaemin whispers from across the van, he’s sat opposite Renjun in this clusterfuck of a situation.

 _“Yes”_ Renjun’s response is sharp, but open, they are a team after all. It’s essential he listens to what his members have to say. They’ve saved each other’s backs so many times, plus Jaemin’s been known to think more outside of the box in situations like this. Renjun holds on to this fact like a drowning man holds onto a life raft.

 _“You remember the time we got locked in that freezer?”_ Jaemin smirks at the memory, Renjun grimaces.

The memory of his privates almost freezing off is not a pleasant one, but he’s still unsure as to why Jaemin has brought it up. That situation was completely different. The pair managing to escape in the end by a ventilation shaft hidden by a large rack of animal carcasses.

 _“And?”_ he replies tentatively this time. Jaemin’s eyes flick up, and Renjun sees what’s been in front of him this whole time (which has only been 5 minutes of course, but for Renjun each second has felt like a minute). In the roof, in the thick steel, hidden cleverly along the seams of the metal is the feint outline of a hatch. Some kind of exit. It seems ridiculous that it might exist, but he reasons, this van may have other uses than keeping caught spies bound. A hint of an idea starts to brew. Renjun nods and mouths thanks, he’ll have to thank Jaemin properly later. For now, Renjun’s only focus is the safety of his team.

Thankfully though the item is still secured, hidden in the lining of Renjun’s left trouser leg. Once again, he thanks the heavens for Jungwoo’s creativity in both fashion and uniform. Renjun’s eyes find Donghyuck’s, whose been following this brief interaction, and has caught sight of Jaemin’s spot too. In an effort of being discreet, Renjun doesn’t verbally ask for what he needs. Instead choosing to use the long since established head and eye movements designed for non-verbal communication, when verbal may be compromised.

In the team, where Jaemin is known as the general all-rounder, and often referred to as the golden spy, Donghyuck is the complete opposite. Obsessed with one thing, explosions. As a child this would probably be something that would get him sanctioned as a danger to society and himself, but in this team, he’s dynamite.

They need to blast open the hatch and Renjun has every faith that Donghyuck has managed to keep something back from their captors. Renjun watches Donghyuck shuffle closer and whisper to Jisung. The two then turn slightly away from one another. It’s a subtle movement, but it seems to create better access, not that he can really see from here. Whatever Donghyuck wants Jisung to retrieve must be behind Donghyuck. Renjun leaves them to. His attention is needed elsewhere.

Renjun’s team are on high alert, even Jeno, who’s looking ahead but at the same time at Renjun. They all are, waiting for any kind of signal from him. It’s how they function so efficiently, in tune with each other’s movements. His mind turns to the next problem now that exiting the van will be fine.

Mark will exit first and clear a path for them all. His skill in hand to hand combat unprecedented. Renjun’s missed this vital skill in his team, though Jaemin’s has been filling in nicely. However the phrase jack of all trades, master of none, comes to mind. Renjun thinks it’s unfair to Jaemin, but whispers in the darkest hours of the night, create this thought and isn’t necessarily what Renjun would think himself.

They need to escape these handcuffs, well Renjun needs to. If he can break free, then like a waterfall, each member of his team will be freed. This is his realm. Escaping situations where the odds are so slim it seems impossible. Renjun glances at Mark’s handcuffs, the man already leaning forward slightly to give him a better view. Shit, Renjun groans, these really are the shit. He identifies the cuffs as fury tactical double lock steel hinged handcuffs. One of the lightest on the market as they’re made of zinc oxide, but strong as fuck, meaning breaking them is out of the question.

They need to be picked, which Renjun could do easily with his specially made tool, but as most times once captured, he no longer has it on his body. He needs a bobby pin, which leads to what possibly could be the biggest fuckup of the day, Renjun realises.

He would normally never leave for a mission without them, but someone, who shall remain nameless, had been messing around with his hairstyles, and had stolen his stash without returning. For fuck’s sake, how could Jeno keep messing up this mission. Renjun’s fury rises, but he shows nothing outwardly. It would be embarrassing to blow up now. Mark never lost his cool.

Renjun only registers the poking sensation into his palms, when there’s particular powerful stab. He grabs onto what is being pushed into his palm, and from here, he can feel that it’s a blessed bobby pin. Exactly what he needs. He looks to Chenle to nod a thanks but find the other tilting his head towards the end of the row, where Jeno is avoiding all eye contact with Renjun. Gratefulness sinks into his bones.

Of all the outcomes, it seems Jeno has both ruined and saved this mission.

Wasting no more time, he hands go to work. His own restraints barely throwing him off. He picks Chenle first, because out of his seatmates, Chenle is the one whose been taking one to one training with Renjun on picking locks.

It takes a minute, before Renjun hears the release of the first lock mechanism, and the final twist for the second mechanism, then Chenle is free. Hands still behind his back, Chenle then works to release Renjun’s own cuffs.

Two down, five to go.

Renjun frees Mark, and in turn Chenle releases Jeno. Renjun doesn’t know how much time they have before the van starts, so moves his attention to the ankle situation. Their legs are being restrained by zip ties, which doesn’t pose a problem as big as the arms. Evidently their captors hadn’t considered the idea they’d break out of their handcuffs in the first place. He looks to the feet opposite him, and notices something he hadn’t seen before. All three of the team’s opposites legs although together, are unbound. He sees a smirk on Jisung’s face, and glint of reflection from something in his hand.

Of course, Jisung would sneak something sharp past their shakedown of a few minutes ago.

In one swift motion, Jisung flicks his wrist, and Mark catches the small knife. They release their legs, but the issue of the other three’s arms remains prominent. Bu it seems Jaemin is ahead of him and signals a switch movement. Renjun twists across the small space, and almost like they’re dancing they slip past one another. A second later, it’s as if nothing happened but now two are sat on opposing benches, as if they’ve been there the whole time.

Renjun makes quick work of the two remaining cuffs on his new side. Donghyuck snaps into motion as soon as he’s released, retrieving the explosive from where Jisung had placed. He activates it, and expertly throwing it up, it catches on the ceiling somehow. Donghyuck signals to the team to lower their heads in the brace position, they have 3 seconds according to Donghyuck’s signs. Renjun does as he’s told. He doesn’t disrespect his timings anymore, not after the accident of last year, which had him in the medical bay for 4 weeks.

A loud sizzling and cracking sound happens. Renjun doesn’t dare to look up, only considering his next move. This is how the team should work. In the past, Mark hovered more than Renjun did, but Renjun has faith that each members knows their own role. It’s what makes their team so successful now he believes. They’ve told him so too.

One more second has Mark leaping up, Jeno creating a hand step and then Mark’s out the top surveying the situation. Jisung follows after retrieving his knife from Chenle. Donghyuck next, because where Mark goes, Donghyuck goes. Renjun dives across the van, aware the noises outside are growing louder. He puts faith in his team, and focuses only on Jaemin, who’s already swirled around arms out ready for Renjun to release him. 20 tense seconds later, Jaemin is free. He grabs Renjun’s arm and gives a light squeeze before hiking himself up out using Jeno’s still ready made platform.

This only leaves Jeno and Renjun.

Jeno finally looks at Renjun, and mouths an apology, but there’s no time for Renjun to forgive him, yet. Yes, Jeno may have stepped on the alarm panel because he couldn’t fit his whole body in the space, they gave him. Really it wasn’t his fault, if Renjun is honest, there are just some things you cannot prepare for no matter what the movies suggest. Jeno would never intentionally put them all in danger. Especially them.

Instead of answering, he steps himself into Jeno’s outstretched palms, using Jeno’s shoulders as a lever and pushes himself out into the sky above the van. Once out, he reaches back to grapple the long gangly arm that makes up Jeno, yanking him up.

Surveying the scene, Renjun sees his whole team is back in action mode. Jisung has retrieved weapons for half the team and Mark can be seen knocking members over left, right and centre. Jaemin is lighting up the area, people really shouldn’t underestimate him. Chenle and Donghyuck are playing with their opponents, dancing around them like it’s a game. The other’s will lose, Renjun’s sure.

Grabbing Jeno’s hand, Renjun makes his way off the van, maybe this mission wasn’t a complete failure. Well that’s what he’ll try to please with Taeyong later in his report, but for now, it’s time to fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it lovely - thanks for the awesome inspiration!!! <3 Catch me @na_emily if you wanna send me a prompt. I need inspiration!
> 
> For those interested:
> 
> Renjun – Leader & Escape Artist  
> Jeno – Logic/Strategic Planning  
> Jisung – Weapons Expert  
> Chenle – Master of Secrets  
> Jaemin – Golden Spy  
> Donghyuck – Explosives Expert  
> Mark – Hand to Hand Combat


End file.
